The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a solid-state imaging device which is capable of maintaining accuracy in focus detection to suppress deterioration in an image quality of an image, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
As a method of detecting a focus in a solid-state imaging device, a so-called split-pupil type phase difference focus detection method has been used, in which a focus detection pixel generates a pair of image signals corresponding to an image formed by a pair of light beams passing through an optical system and detects a focus based on an amount of deviation of the pair of generated image signals.
However, since an imaging pixel and a focus detection pixel provided in a pixel region have different structures, when exposed to light for the same exposure time, an output of the focus detection pixel may be saturated. Thus, accuracy in focus detection is severely lowered in some cases.
In addition, in the focus detection pixel, it is necessary to form a light-shielding film using a metal and the like on an optical path so as to divide an image signal into two; however, there is a possibility that a color mixture caused by reflection of incident light by a light-shielding film and leakage of the incident light to adjacent imaging pixels lowers a color reproducibility.
In contrast, it is proposed that a color separation filter used in the imaging pixel be formed or that a half mirror member be provided in the focus detection pixel (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-129783).